king_of_the_junglefandomcom-20200214-history
The Orphans
The Orphans is the fourth chapter of the first book, King of the Jungle: The Rise and Fall of Kings, of the King of the Jungle series. Story "Niki, where's Mom?" a young lioness asked her elder sister. A dark furred adolescent lioness looked at her younger sisters. One was sleeping against her, "I-I don't know Lucia." The one named Lucia looked at the dark brown furred two-month old cub sleeping against "Niki". Under the shade of the Acacia trees Dhamira lay on her side staring at her belly, she placed a paw on her belly it was still flat there was no beginnings of a bump yet. "I wonder what you will be; a little Prince or maybe a little Princess, or maybe one of each?" Dhamira said softly to her belly. "Whatever you turn out to be I’ll love you regardless." "I still can't believe I'm going to be a father..." Mufasa looked up into the sky. The Great Circle was up high shining down on the Pride Lands. "But of course Mother, Tisha and Asha still tease me about fainting. It's not my fault, the news was sudden." he muttered. "Wow, being King is hard work, but like Mother said, I'll get better," a tired Mufasa said to himself as he climbed up Pride Rock. When he got to the top he saw his mate, and was smiling. He raised an eyebrow. How could she be smiling? He did remembering having Dhamira go see Rafiki since she had said she was feeling ill... "Uh, are you okay Dhamira?" He asked walking up to her. The red lioness nodded, "Oh we are all fine." "That's good—wait, did you say we?!" Most of the lionesses chuckled at their king while Dhamira nodded her head fast, "Yes! Rafiki said I'm pregnant!" Mufasa's mouth dropped as the adolescent lionesses copied their king. Then before anyone knew it, Mufasa fell to the ground with a thud. "Mew!" That sound pulled Mufasa out of his thoughts. Was that a cub? He stopped and listened just as a new voice spoke, "Monica please be quiet." He was near the border that was near the West Lands. "Niki will be back soon with some food. And maybe something that we can give you." Mufasa looked around but saw nothing. He knew he heard voices. Forgetting about renewing the borders, he rushed to find the voices. If they were cubs, they would be in trouble especially since rogue lions are most likely roaming around looking for a female to mate with. And those sometimes ended up with fights. Mufasa stopped when he got near a tree with some tall grass, tall enough to hid a cub, or two, and sniffed around. Lucia froze when she heard movement. She stood over Monica, who was looking around with wide green eyes. Lucia really hoped that the noise wasn't a rogue lion. They had to deal with those for the past two moons, ever since she, Monica, Nikitta, and their mother arrived to these strange lands. But with their mother missing right now and Nikitta out hunting, it was up to Lucia to keep Monica safe. Lucia peered over tall grass only to see a large animal with black mane. It could be anything, but from what she could smell, it was a lion. A male lion. Nikkita sighed as she carried the rabbit back to where her sisters were. She tried on a gazelle, but they were just too big or someone like her. So she went or the smaller prey. She stopped when she got near the spot her sisters were hiding. She just caught the scent of a... Lion! She looked up to see a large male lion right where her sisters were! Dropping her prey, Nikitta raced over. Lucia watched as the lion's head moved to right where she and Monica were hiding. Monica got restless and began to cry while Lucia tried to calm her down. Mufasa stopped when a cub's cry reached his ears. The noise was coming from the tall grass... He walked over and looking over the tall grass, his amber eyes widen. Staring up at him were two cubs. One looked to be a year old while the other looked still to be nursing. Where was the mother? No mother lion would leave her cubs away. "Please don't hurt them!" Mufasa stepped back and looked up to see a young adult lioness with a dark reddish coat. 'There's no way she's their mother, could she be an older sister?' "Please, we don't mean any harm. We're just looking or a place to stay, then we'll be on our way! Honest!" The lioness said jumping in front of the cubs. "Calm down, I don't mean you any harm as well." "W-What?" The lioness said, the two cubs looking at Mufasa with big eyes. "I am merely wondering why there are two cubs, one that looks like still requires milk, are out here all alone. Where is your mother?" The lioness' face fell, "Mom has been missing for two moons (two weeks). I don't know where she is." Mufasa's eyes widen. The littlest cub mewed breaking the silence between the four. "Oh Monica, I need to get you to eat something..." Monica crawled to the standing lioness and tried to nurse, but she quickly rose. "I'm sorry Monica, but I can't nurse you." Mufasa opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, someone was calling to him. "Sire, sire!" Mufasa and the cubs turned to see Zazu—the son of the former Majordomo, Zuzu—flying over to them. Monica and Lucia stared at the bird with large eyes, not having seen anything like it before. "What is it Zazu?" The hornbill fluttered down to Mufasa's shoulder and whispered to the king to not frighten the lioness and cubs, "The hunting party discovered a dead lioness near the Watering Hole. It is not a lioness we know of. But, Afua has requested for Rafiki." The majordomo said. The lioness's eyes widen, "A lioness? May I see it." Zazu and Mufasa turned to face it. "I-It might be my mother." Zazu looked at Mufasa who nodded, "Very well. Zazu, have the lionesses lay the lioness at the base of Pride Rock. I will return shortly with..." He looked at the dark reddish lioness, he hadn't asked for her name. "Nikitta. My name is Nikitta, and this is Lucia and Monica," she gestured to the two cubs. Mufasa nodded, "Thank you. I shall return shortly with Nikitta to see if this lioness is her mother." Zazu nodded and quickly flew off. Nayeli watched as Rafiki examined the body. The lioness had a deep grayish coat with a paler muzzle, underbelly and paws. She had a dark stripe along her head and down her back, much like Zira. She wondered who this lioness could be and hoped that she did not have any young cubs. The lionesses were sitting in a circle, despite the lioness not being one of them, it would be wise to give her a proper burial, no matter what. Even the adolescents were sitting, not caring about missing time to learn how to hunt. This was important. "No! Mother!" The lionesses and adolescents turned to see a reddish furred lioness throw herself onto the lioness. Two cubs remained by Mufasa's paws, who were confused at what was happening. Dhamira went over to Lucia and Monica and gathered them to her paws. Mufasa was confused but then noticed that this would be good practice for her when they have their cubs. "Who?" Nayeli asked. "Nikitta, the red one, and Lucia and Monica," Mufasa said pointing to the two cubs. Nikitta looked up when she felt a paw touch her shoulder. In front of her was a lioness with the same features of the lioness that was now standing next to the lion that helped her and her sisters (who she still hasn't gotten his name). "Come child. Let us bury your mother. You can't do anything for her." Despite wanting to protest, Nikitta thought about her sisters. They looked up to her. They needed her. She looked over to see her sisters laying against a red lioness who was sitting on the ground next to the male lion. "She will make a safe journey and become a Great Spirit of the Past." Nikitta looked down at her mother's body, "Good bye mother. I promise to look after Lucia and Monica..." she rose to her paws, shakily, but stood tall and let the lioness lead her away. Mufasa watched as Kiongozi led Nikitta away, near the back of the caves and saw the elder talk with the lioness, calming her down. Mufasa walked to stand in front of the lionesses, in front of the deceased lioness's body, but as he did, he noticed some claw marks that looked very familiar... He quickly shook himself off and would speak with Rafiki later, in a clear voice he spoke, "I know this lioness is not one of us. But, I believe we should give her a burial. She sadly had to leave behind three children, two being young cubs with one still requiring milk. May you make a safe journey to the Great Spirits of the Past and may they welcome you as one of their own." Everyone bowed their heads to the lioness and gave a moment of silent. Mufasa looked up and looked at Afua. With a nod, Afua came up to Mufasa and she and the king lifted the body and began to carry her down Pride Rock and take her to the burial grounds. Four months have passed since Nikitta and her sisters joined the pride. Nikitta joined the adults in hunting, while Lucia began learning how to hunt. Monica was left with the elders who kept her busy by telling her many stories. Standing at the bottom of Pride Rock, was Zira. She was getting close to having her cubs and decided it was time to leave to find a nice quiet place. She stood with her sisters, "I'm off. I shall return with my new cub or cubs." Ahila and Kuuma smiled at their sister, "Good luck. And may the Great Spirits be with you." Zira nodded and padded off, not before casting one last look at Pride Rock. She could see Dhamira watching from the top and the queen sent her friend a smile. Dhamira watched as Azmera and Zakiya left right after Zira did, off to find a place to give birth and to bond with their cubs. Yamile had left the day before to find a place. Sighing, she walked to back inside the cave to lie down. Her cubs were making her pretty tired and knowing Mufasa, if she even stepped off Pride Rock, he'd go in a panic. She smiled, thinking about her mate. But then frowned, she wished she could have gone with Zira so they could have their cubs together but her staying here would be good. Luckily, Rafiki would be coming by a few times to make sure everything is in order, under orders of Mufasa that is. A week had passed since Zira, Azmera and Zakiya had left to give birth. At the end of the week, Dhamira sent Zazu's mother, Zuzu and the former Majordomo, to go check on her friends, just to make sure they were alright. Dhamira was glad Zuzu was still around to help out, while she wasn't the majordomo, she still helped out. By the time the Great Circle was high in the sky, Zuzu had returned saying that all three lionesses were well. Dhamira was taking a nap when she heard voices. Opening her eyes and lifting her head, she saw the lionesses gathering around. She dared not move, since she was long overdue, and Rafiki mentioned try to not move as much and to stay near Pride Rock. He had said he'd by later that day after getting some things from his tree. Once the lionesses parted, Dhamira smiled as Zira, followed by Azmera and Zakiya, all three holding a cub by their mouth. Zira, Azmera and Zakiya were welcomed back into the pride with open arms. But once they got through the crowd of lionesses who wanted to see their new children, their eyes widen in shock as they stared at their queen. They were staring in shock to see that their queen still hadn't given birth yet. They all became pregnant around the same time, so why hadn't Dhamira given birth yet? While Azmera and Zakiya introduced their cubs to the rest of the pride, Zira rushed over to her friend. "Are you alright?" She asked once she placed her cub down on the ground, gently. The red furred lioness gave a shrug, "I feel heavy and tired." Zira smirked at her friend, "I won’t miss that feeling." “How lucky you are, “, Dhamira said before turning her attention to the little cub, "So, who is this?" she nosed the little cub who cried out. Zira smiled, "This is Etana, my daughter." Dhamira smiled, "She'll be a stunning lioness when she grows up. She has your looks." Scar glared from the shadows at his brother. Mufasa had just finished his patrols and was now spending time with his mate. His fury grew even more when he saw Mufasa nuzzle his head against Dhamira’s belly. Scar glared even more at his brother, That should be me with Dhamira! Not him! He thought with hate before walking-no stalking-back to his cave. The next day, Dhamira awoke late. She was shocked, because she normally awoke the same time as her mate. But not today. Suddenly, she felt something. In her stomach. There it was again! Njota walked into the den. She knew her sister was pregnant and due any day, but she worried. She was over the due date. But when she walked into the den, she got the surprise of the life time... To be continued... Characters #Nikitta #Lucia #Monica #Mary (seen, not named.) #Etana (seen, not named.) #Inaya (seen, not named.) #Zalira (seen, not named.) Category:Chapters Category:Book 1 Chapters